


My boyfriend's boyfriend's boyfriend

by ortonfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being an Asshole, Chanyeol isn't dumb just oblivious because he's too nice, Cheating, Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, The boy is a hoe, Verbal Abuse, not Jongin though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ortonfangirl/pseuds/ortonfangirl
Summary: Jongin is suspicious of Chanyeol's relationship with his new co worker Baekhyun. Then he meets Baekhyun's boyfriend Sehun. Sehun is broken and Jongin highkey wants to be the one to fix him





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how often I'll update but I'll try not to make it too long if people actually want read this

Jongin isn’t sure what first made him suspicious of Chanyeol’s relationship with his new coworker. Maybe it was the sudden increase in the number of late nights his boyfriend spent at work or maybe it was the way Baekhyun’s name seemed to come up more and more often when Chanyeol would tell Jongin about his days at work. Jongin shook his head, hell maybe he was imagining the whole thing. He and Chanyeol had been together for three years now, living together for the last two. He had never had reason to doubt his boyfriend before.

‘ _I need to see them together_ ’, Jongin thought. If he sees how they interact with each other maybe he’ll know, once and for all, if Chanyeol is cheating on him. Jongin decides to have Chanyeol invite Baekhyun and his boyfriend over for dinner. That way he can see for himself if they seem closer than they should be. He wonders if Baekhyun’s boyfriend is at all suspicious of how much time Baekhyun spends with Chanyeol. Between watching Chanyeol and Baekhyun interact and watching how Baekhyun’s boyfriend reacts, maybe just maybe, Jongin will know for sure if there’s something going between the co workers. He's just not sure he's ready to know.

Chanyeol excitedly agrees to invite Baekhyun and his boyfriend over for dinner. A little too excited for Jongin’s taste but at least his plan is being put into motion. Chanyeol calls him later that same day to let him know Baekhyun and his boyfriend Sehun can come over Friday night. Jongin’s not even sure what he replied to Chanyeol, his heart pounding at the thought of facing the man he was sure was slowing stealing his boyfriend away but whatever he said seemed to satisfy Chanyeol. Jongin quickly made an excuse to end the call before Chanyeol could notice how upset Jongin was. He had three days to prepare and decide how best to deal with the fallout if his suspicions turned out to be true.

Three days passed faster than Jongin was prepared for. He still hadn't made up his mind as to how he would deal with the situation if his worst fears were true. Should he confront them or Chanyeol alone? He tries to tell himself he is overreacting and that once he sees them together he'll realize how stupid he’s been. He tries to tell himself there is nothing going on between the co workers then he opens his front door and sees Baekhyun for the first time.

All thoughts of him overreacting flew out of his head as Baekhyun steps inside the apartment and immediately goes to Chanyeol’s side. Jongin watches as Baekhyun starts discussing work with Chanyeol, his hand resting on Chanyeol’s forearm. Jongin tears his eyes away from his boyfriend and Baekhyun at the quiet sound of feet shuffling and notices Baekhyun’ s boyfriend standing in the doorway. He frowns as he realizes Baekhyun had not bothered to introduce his boyfriend or himself, for that matter, to Jongin. He left his boyfriend to stand awkwardly in the doorway in his rush to get to Chanyeol.

Jongin snorts quietly to himself, it's not like his boyfriend has bothered to introduce Jongin to Baekhyun and his boyfriend either. The younger man had pulled his gaze away from Baekhyun and Chanyeol to look at Jongin when he’d heard the other man snort to himself. Jongin ran his gaze over the young man standing in front of him, wondering why any man would cheat when they had someone as beautiful as Sehun waiting at home for them. Jongin met Sehun’s eyes and felt his heart break even more at the sadness he saw there. He reached his hand out to Sehun, his voice a little louder than it needed to be as he introduced himself.

“Hello, you must be Sehun. I’m Jongin.”

Sehun shakes his hand with a quiet, “Hello” that was almost drowned out by Baekhyun’s gasp.

“oh my god Sehunnie” Baekhyun cries as he rushes over to wrap an arm around his boyfriend. “I’m so sorry I rushed off and didn’t introduce you. I just needed to talk to Chanyeol about work and-”

Jongin’s heart hurts at the look at Sehun’s face. Baekhyun is only making the younger man feel worse and Jongin can't help but interrupt. He finds himself stepping forward and grabbing Sehun’s hand, pulling him away from a shocked Baekhyun.

“Come on Sehun. You can help me finish dinner” Jongin says as he gently pulls the man toward the kitchen ignoring the surprised look Chanyeol is giving him. Jongin is usually shy and reserved with people he doesn't know. He is certainly not the type to initiate any type of skinship with someone he just met. Yet here he is dragging a surprisingly compliant Sehun to the kitchen by the hand.

“Chanyeol and Baekhyun can continue their. . .” Jongin pauses to meet Chanyeol’s eyes, “business discussion while we check on dinner.”

Jongin sees the confusion in Chanyeol’s eyes and it makes him think that maybe things haven’t gone as far as he’d thought between the co workers. There's definitely something there but Jongin is suddenly not sure Chanyeol is aware of the line he's so close to crossing. It only takes one look over his shoulder at Baekhyun however, for Jongin to be sure the man is very aware of the line he is crossing.

Jongin meets Chanyeol’s eyes again as he passes by his boyfriend on the way to the kitchen. He hesitates for an instant, reluctant to leave Chanyeol alone with Baekhyun but then he feels Sehun’s hand tighten on his. He remembers the heartbroken look on the man's face as he’d stood alone in the doorway, forgotten as his boyfriend rushed to greet Chanyeol and a the wave of protectiveness washes over him. Jongin continues on to the kitchen, unable to help himself from calling over his shoulder, “Don't worry, we'll be fine without you. Won’t we Sehun?”

Jongin is surprised when Sehun smirks at him, the first sign of something more than a passive personality from the man, before glancing over his shoulder to lock eyes with Baekhyun to reply, “Yes Jongin, we will.”


	2. 'What an asshole'

Jongin leads Sehun over to the small table in the corner of the kitchen. He pulls out a chair for the younger boy to sit while he quickly checks on the food in the oven. After making sure nothing is burning and estimating he has about twenty minutes before he needs to finish the rest of the meal, he goes to sit down at the table with Sehun. He pulls out the chair next to Sehun, much to the boy's surprise, instead of sitting across the table from him. Jongin angles to chair so he's facing Sehun before he sits down. 

Sehun blushes at how close Jongin is, looking down at his lap shyly. He gasps and looks up to meet Jongin's eyes when he feels the older man grap his hand. Jongin shakes his head sadly. "I'm really sorry about that. No one deserves to be treated like that, especially by their own boyfriend."

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault. I'm honestly used to it at this point" Sehun mutters quietly, his hand squeezing Jongin's before he realizes what he's doing and pulls away. 

"No but I invited you here because I, well-" Jongin looks down and sighs before continuing "I had to see for myself, you know. But I didn't think about you. That you would also have to watch them, see them act so, close. I can't believe he did that though. What an asshole."

Sehun laughs at that, startling Jongin. "Yeah, what an asshole." He laughs again and Jongin can't help but stare at the gorgeous younger man. Sehun's laugh, while slightly bitter is contagious and Jongin laughs with him. Both men smiling despite the pain in their hearts. Sehun sighs, "so how long have you suspected them?"

Jongin looks away, rubbing the back of his neck, before meeting Sehun's eyes again. ' _Fuck this is so awkward_ ' he thinks as he hums slightly before replying to the boy's question. "Uhm, well I really didn't think anything about it until a few weeks ago when Chanyeol kept coming home later and later. He's always worked late when he's on a deadline but, like, never this late? And he is always talking about Baekhyun. I just slowly started putting things together and I'm still not one hundred percent sure that anything has happened between them but-"

Jongin trails off, realizing he's been rambling on. He attempts to smile at Sehun but it's really more of a grimace. Sehun shakes his head and this time its him who reaches out to Jongin, laying his hand over the older boy's hand where it rests on the table. Jongin turns his hand over and threads his fingers through Sehun's so they are once again holding hands like they had when he pulled the boy into the kitchen. 

Sehun smiles at the gesture, both offering and receiving comfort from the other boy. ' _This is the first time I'm not having to go through this alone'_ he thought before shrugging to himself and stating his thought out loud. He can't fight back the tears anymore and looks away as they flow down his cheeks. 

Jongin gently grasps Sehun's chin, lifting the boys face until their eyes meet again. Holding the younger boy's gaze, he let's go of his chin to wipe the tears from Sehun's face. With a gentle smile he quietly tells the boy "No you don't have to go through this alone. I'm here."

They smile sweetly at each other as Jongin wipes the rest of the tears from Sehun's face. A cough from the doorway startles Jongin and draws his eyes from Sehun to find Chanyeol and Baekhyun standing together in the doorway. Sehun glances at Baekhyun before looking down at his lap, his hand grasping tightly to Jongin's. Chanyeol is looking back and forth between Jongin and Sehun, a confused look in his face as he notices their entwined hands resting on the table. Baekhyun glares at Sehun, then eyes their entwined hands before turning his glare on Jongin. 

"Uh, is everything ok?" Chanyeol asks, his eyes moving from his boyfriend's face to the site of his boyfriend's hand holding another man's hand. He glances at Sehun, noticing the younger boy's eyes look slightly red as if he'd been crying. 

Baekhyun steps into the kitchen, his body tense as his boyfriend refuses to look at him. "Yeah Sehun, sweetheart, are you ok?" Sehun tenses at the hostility he hears in Baekhyun's voice. Jongin squeezes Sehun's hand before standing up, blocking Sehun from the other men's view.

Jongin smirks at Baekhyun, angry at the tone of voice the older boy had used to speak to Sehun. "Everything is fine. Sehun and I are just comparing notes on our boyfriend's late nights at work. You know commiserating with each other, right Sehun?"


	3. Signs of life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun shows a little attitude

Jongin stands between Sehun and the doorway where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are standing. He smiles at Chanyeol when their eyes meet, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You and Baekhyun can have a seat in the dining room. Sehun and I will bring everything out when it's ready."

Baekhyun steps forward trying to look around Jongin at Sehun, aware that his tone with the boy had been harsher than necessary. The last thing he needs is an upset Sehun causing a scene in front of Chanyeol. Baekhyun's step to the side is mirrored by Jongin as the younger boy purposely keeps his body between Sehun and Baekhyun. Baekhyun smirks at the boy, ' _ok honey, if that's how you want to play it'_ he thinks to himself, ' _I certainly don't mind more time alone with YOUR boyfriend_ '.

"Jongin I can help-" Chanyeol starts before Baekhyun interrupts, as he steps closer to Chanyeol.

"Come on Yeollie, let's go sit down. Sehun is happy to help Jongin. We've worked hard all week. I know how tired you must be after all our late nights."

Chanyeol glances from Jongin to Baekhyun, completely missing the look of disgust on Jongin's face at the innuendo in Baekhyun's words. He also misses the quietly muttered "subtle" from Sehun that has Jongin fighting back a giggle. Baekhyun, however, obviously heard Sehun's sarcastic remark judging by the glare he shoots in Sehun's direction. Jongin can't help but smirk at the older boy as he fights to control his temper in front of Chanyeol.

It's obvious that Baekhyun is not used to Sehun behaving this way and Jongin can't help but feel proud of the younger boy. Sehun had seemed so beaten down and withdrawn when Jongin had first seen him standing alone in the doorway. He's thrilled to see that the boy's personality, snark and all, has managed to survive the hell that his asshole boyfriend has subjected him to. Jongin vows to himself in that moment, that he will be there for the younger boy, help him learn to love himself again, so that he never allows anyone to mistreat him ever again. 

"Yeah, I'm sure you both must be exhausted from all your. . .work" Sehun says as he moves from the chair to stand behind Jongin. "I certainly don't mind helping Jonginnie with whatever he needs." Sehun meets Baekhyun's eyes over Jongin's shoulder as he brings his hand up to rest casually on the boy's other shoulder. 

Jongin grins at Baekhyun, the older boy seemingly torn between spending more time with Chanyeol or ripping his boyfriend away from Jongin. Aware the Baekhyun doesn't want to make a scene in front of Chanyeol and risk having his mechanisms exposed, Jongin can't help but provoke the man further. Jongin steps back until his back is flush against Sehun's chest in the guise of gesturing for the older men to head out of the kitchen.

Jongin points toward the door, "Chanyeol, go ahead and take Baekhyun to the dining room. You guys have been working so hard lately. Let Sehun and I finish up dinner while you two relax." 

He sighs to himself at how oblivious his boyfriend is to the tension in the room. Chanyeol is unaware of the underlying conflict hidden in the words exchanged by the others. Jongin watches quietly as Baekhyun stares at Sehun for a long minute before turning to leave the room, pushing Chanyeol ahead of him. ' _At least he's finally noticing Sehun_ ' Jongin thinks sadly. 

Sehun remains pressed against Jongin's back, body tense as he watches his boyfriend leave the room. He sighs as the tension leaves his body once he's alone with Jongin again. He is so tired of the games Baekhyun plays, tired of never being enough, of feeling so alone. He wraps his arms around Jongin's waist, grateful for the way the boy has been there for him tonight. For the first time in a long time he is not alone, he doesn't have to watch alone as his boyfriend flirts with another guy in front of him. For the first time in a really long time he doesn't feel quite so broken as Jongin turns in his embrace and gently wraps his arms around Sehun.


	4. Consider the consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongin thinks about the consequences of his promise to Sehun.

Jongin feels the tension leaving his body as he hugs Sehun closer to him. He can feel Sehun relax into the embrace as well. It occurs to him that maybe he shouldn't be this comfortable in another man's arms, shouldn't feel so close to someone he literally just met. He can't bring himself to pull away, to put the distance he knows he should between them. They stay like that, hugging each other in the middle of Jongin's kitchen for several long minutes. It should be awkward but somehow it's not. They both sigh and pull away at the same time. 

They stare into each other's eyes, neither wanting the moment to end. Jongin lifts his hand to cradle Sehun's cheek, smiling gently when Sehun immediately presses his face into his palm. "I promise I'll be there for you Sehunnie. Whatever happens you won't have to go through it alone this time, ok?"

Sehun brings his hand up to wrap around Jongin's wrist as he nuzzles his cheek against Jongin's hand, eyes tearing up. "I've been alone for so long now Jongin. You don't know how much this means to me, how happy I am that I met you"

Jongin ignores the warning bells going off in his head, ignores the thought that he's getting to close to this young man. He knows that if this continues, if he keeps his promise and stays by Sehun's side he might very well lose Chanyeol. He can't bring himself to pull away though. ' _Consequences be damned_ ', he thought. He refuses to be another person in what is probably a long line of people who have broken their promises to this precious boy. 

Jongin pats Sehun's cheek gently before pulling his hand away. Sehun's fingers tighten briefly around his wrist before letting go as Jongin pulls his hand away. "I'm happy I met you too despite the fucked up circumstances. Whatever happens Sehun, we'll get through it."

"Together?" Sehun asked quietly.

"Together" Jongin promises. "Now I'd better get the rest of our dinner warmed up before they start wondering what's taking so long."

Jongin moves to the refrigerator to pull out the side dishes he had made earlier so he could warm them up. He'd had a feeling he wouldn't be able to concentrate once he finally met Baekhyun so he had pre-prepared most of the dinner that morning. It kept him busy, kept his mind from focusing to much on what might happen during dinner. That way he wouldn't have to worry about burning or messing up a dish because he was too upset to concentrate. Little did he know he would actually be busy consoling the boyfriend of the man trying to steal his boyfriend. 

Sehun helps him take the dishes out and put them in the oven. Jongin is glad to be see he has timed everything pretty well and within ten minutes they are carefully carrying dinner out to the table where Chanyeol and Baekhyun are waiting. ' _Here we go',_ Jongin thinks _, 'this is gonna suck'._

Jonginand Sehun took a seat across from each other, Jongin next to Chanyeol and Sehun next to Baekhyun once they brought all the dishes out. Jongin was a little surprised that Baekhyun hadn't taken the opportunity to sit next to Chanyeol but maybe that was too obvious even for someone as shameless as Baekhyun appeared to be. 

__

* * *

__


	5. Dinner convo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun is an asshole, Jongin is over it and Sehun is amused, Chanyeol just wants to eat his chicken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added to the tags so please review them. The more I write this the more I see how dysfuctional the relationship is between Sehun & Baekhyun. Baekhyun manipulates Sehun and is probably verbally abusive or at least demeaning to Sehun. That's how these relationships often are in my experience. It's easier to control someone and keep them from leaving if you take away their self confidence/self esteem. It happens so gradually that the person often doesn't realize it, they end up isolated from friends and family and believe no one else would want them. it takes a long time to get over that shit. . .

Sehun watches in amusement as Baekhyun tries to charm Jongin. ' _It really is hilarious_ ', he thinks as he watches Jongin repeatedly yet gently shut down any attempt Baekhyun makes at being friendly. Baekhyun is clearly at a loss as he usually sweeps in and charms the signficant other of his current love interest easily. Jongin, however, has been suspicious of him from the start. Baekhyun doesn't know how to handle the sitution, for once, and Sehun is actually enjoying one of these stupid dinners for the first time ever. It's nice to see someone finally see through Baekhyun's bullshit. Lord knows it took years before Sehun finally begin to see what kind of man Baekhyun actually was.

Sehun can tell Baekhyun is starting to get frustrated with Jongin's lack of response to his charm and he knows what happens when Baekhyun gets frustrated, he gets mean. Sehun would be worried for Jongin, he alone knows just how nasty and manipulative his boyfriend gets when things aren't going his way but Sehun has a feeling Jongin can handle Baekhyun. After all, with Chanyeol here Baekhyun will have to be careful in what he says. Sehun calmly eats his delicious dinner and waits for Jongin to put Baekhyun in his place. He just knows his new friend can handle anything Baekhyun dishes out. Sehun grins at Jongin when their eyes meet after Baekhyun asks another stupid 'getting to know you' question that Jongin just shrugs his shoulders at. Chanyeol keeps making excuses for Jongin, telling Baekhyun how shy he is around new people when Jongin either ignores his questions or answers with one or two words. A point completely undermined when Jongin starts asking Sehun about himself. 

"Sehun what do you do for a living?" Jongin asks, tired of Baekhyun's fake interest in him and genuinely curious about the younger boy. Jongin is also tired of Baekhyun acting like Sehun doesn't exist. 

"Oh Sehun doesn't work." Baekhyun cuts in before Sehun has a chance to respond. "I take care of everything so he can concentrate on school."

Jongin shoots an irritated glance at Baekhyun before turning back to Sehun, " So SEHUN what are you studing in school."

Sehun bites back a gigglle at the emphasis Jongin had not so subtlely put on his name. "I'm studing dance", Sehun replies shyly, used to people mocking his choice of majors. He always hears the same thing when he tells someone he studies dance, its always "what kind of job can you get with a degree in dance" or "why are you wasting your money on a useless dance degree when you could be studing something important".

Baekhyun laughs, "I know it's a frivilous endeavor but it makes him happy and I pay all the bills anyway so it hardly matters that-"

"That what?" Jongin interupts, "A degree in dance is useless? Is that what you're going to say? I happen to have a degree in dance and own my own dance studio. I make more than enough to support myself."

"Jongin is being modest." Chanyeol adds, "He doesn't just own a dance studio. He also choregraphs for most of the top idol groups. He is very well known and has an amazing reputation among the dance community."

"I'm surprised Sehun doesn't know of you then." Baekhyun remarks, unhappy at the direction the conversation has taken. People ususlly mock Sehun for studing dance, Baekhyun doesn't like that the boys have dance as a common interest. He doesn't want them to get any closer. 

Jongin just laughs, he knows Baekhyun is trying to imply that he must not be that well know if a current dance student in University hasn't heard of him. He can't wait to see the older man's face when he finds out just how well known Jongin actually is. Jongin is also curious about Sehun's reaction. He is sure the boy will recognize his stage name. He is not surprised when people don't recognize him in person since he is so different on stage. It means he can walk around freely for the most part without fear of being recognized even though he has a huge following on Youtube and has been on stage with some of the top idol groups. "I'm not. I use a stage name for a reason, after all."

Sehun in literally bouncing in his seat, staring intently at Jongin. "I did, I just wasn't sure" he mumbles as Jongin makes eye contact with him before giving Sehun one of his signature smirks, which immediately morphs into a wide grin when Sehun's eyes widen in recognition. "Holy fuck" Sehun yells startling both Baekhyun and Chanyeol. "You really are Kim FUCKING KAI!"

"Why does everyone always say it like that?" Jongin laughs as Sehun continues to bounce excitedly in his seat. 

"Uhm because you are amazing?" Sehun replies in a calmer but still excited tone. "Maybe because you are the best dancer in the industry? I've watched all your videos. I didn't want to say anything because it seemed so unlikely that it was actually you."

Jongin shrugs, "Without the makeup and stage clothes I rarely get recognized. I prefer it that way. You should come down to the studio one day. I can show you around and we can dance together. You have to be pretty amazing to get into any of the University programs." 

"Oh my god, really? Are you serious right now?" Sehun asks, leaning forward in his chair, "I would love too, Jongin."

Jongin smiles at Sehun's response, glad that the boy didn't call him by his stage name. So many people start calling him Kai instead of Jongin once they find out who he is and Jongin has always thought that said a lot about the person. Kai is his stage name, even in his dance studio he goes by Jongin. He's so glad that Sehun isn't one of those people even though he is a huge fan of Kai. 


	6. How long is this damn dinner anyway?

Jongin and Sehun continue discussing dance, everything from their favorite styles to Sehun's irritation with his current instructor's complete focus on balance. 

"I swear he says it at least three to four times per class." Sehun sighs.

Jongin laughs, "That's gotta be Yixing. We went to high school and college together. He's not wrong though, balance is extremely important in dance."

"I know." Sehun laughs as well. He is having so much fun talking to Jongin that he doesn't even notice the glare Baekhyun is sending his way or the confused look on Chanyeol's face as he watches the two boys talk. 

"You know I've been meaning to hire an assistant for a while now. Maybe you'd be interested? You could come by, check out the studio, show off your moves to me, and maybe-"

"Sehun is too busy with school for that." Baekhyun interrupts Jongin. He glares at Jongin before turning to Sehun.

Sehun recognizes the 'you'd better not defy me Sehun' look on his boyfriend's face but ignores it for the first time in months. "Actually I'm not. That would be amazing Jongin. It would be a honor to dance with you, let alone possibly work with you. When would you like me to come by?"

"Here" Jongin hands Sehun his phone, "give me your number and we can set up a time that is best for both of us." 

Sehun enters his number and hands the phone back to Jongin, unable to keep from bouncing happily in his seat again. He's excited about something for the first time in, well, months. It's worth whatever hell Baekhyun will put him through when they get home. Unlike everything else he's let Baekhyun take away from, this, he decides, he won't let his boyfriend ruin. He's starting to realize just how much he's let Baekhyun take from him, turning him into a shell of his former self. This time he's spent with Jongin is the happiest he's been in a long time and that's just sad. 

Jongin sends a quick text to the new contact in his phone so Sehun will have his number as well before he puts his phone away. He looks up to see Chanyeol and Baekhyun staring at him. He understands Chanyeol is confused by how quickly Jongin has relaxed around Sehun, as he is usually quite shy around new people. Baekhyun on the other hand is pissed off but trying not to show it. Jongin can't help but smirk at the older man. He can't believe how this night has turned out. He really thought it would be a horrible night, heartbreaking in fact, but Sehun had actually made it fun. He was able to forget about his boyfriend and the man trying to get in his boyfriend's pants all because of said man's own boyfriend. The irony, really is amusing Jongin to no end. But beyond that is the genuine happiness that he feels just from spending time with Sehun. 

Sehun smiles at Jongin, unaware that his own thoughts are similar to Jongin's. He usually is so miserable when Baekhyun drags him to one of these dinners. It's not easy watching your boyfriend flirt in front of you. Sehun has long ago learned to shut off his feelings and just make it through the night. He is usually barely acknowledged during these dinners unless it's Baekhyun bragging about how he takes care of him. This is the first time he's not spent the whole night just wondering exactly ' _how long is this damn dinner anyway'._ Instead he is dreading the end of the night and going home with his boyfriend. 

Chanyeol senses the tension in the room but is unsure of what the cause is. There's been a weird undertone to Jongin and Baekhyun's interactions that he can't figure out the source of. Jongin has been cold and at times almost rude to Baekhyun which is so out of character for his usually shy, sweet boyfriend. He's really surprised but how quickly Jongin took to Sehun, he has never seen his boyfriend warm up to someone that fast. It usually takes several meetings before Jongin really starts to get comfortable with someone. He never initiates physical contact with people he's known for years, only his closest friends and family are allowed that priviledge. Chanyeol mentally shrugs his shoulders, he has no idea why a simple dinner with his coworker & their boyfriends has turned out so weird.

Jongin and Sehun continue to make small talk and get to know one another as they finish their dinner. Baekhyun turns his attention back to Chanyeol, aware that he's let his sweet, innocent image slide a bit too much tonight. He draws Chanyeol's focus back to him by discussing work related issues. 

Baekhyun thanks Jongin and Chanyeol for dinner, declining Chanyeol's offer to stay longer. He wants to get Sehun away from Jongin, get his boyfriend home so he can convince him to stay away from the dancer. Sehun always caves to Baekhyun's wishes so he's sure once they're at home he can get the situation back under his control. 

Sehun pulls away from the grip Baekhyun has on his elbow to give Jongin a quick hug. "Don't forget to text me." He says before quietly whispering to Jongin, "thank you for tonight."

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
